How Prussia met Gilbird
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: A very small one shot on how Prussia met his little bird.


The self-proclaimed awesome Prussia, leaned against a tree in a local park waiting for his awesome, but not as awesome as him-self, little brother. He had only been waiting for a few minutes, but he began to become very bored. Finally he decided to walk around the small park while he waited for his little brother to show up. His boots echoed on the cement path as he walked.

When walking he saw a mass of feathers laying on the side of the path.

"Aw that's so unawesome!" Prussia wined sadly. He knelt down next to the small little yellow bird. He gazed at it sadly; it was a such a small bird, probably just a baby.

The white haired nation sighed and went to stand when he heard it. A small little peep.

His red eyes widened as he looked back down. The bird hadn't moved, but maybe it...

There was a second peep, this time it was smaller and weaker. He poked at the little bird and it flinched.

"oh scheiße you're not dead?!" He cheered surprised.

Making sure he remembered the spot he was at, the Prussian country quickly ran back to his car and got a small box and one of his jackets. Then he made his way back to the bird. He folded his jacket and set it inside the small shoe box he grabbed. Then he carefully placed the bird inside. He heard a small pitiful peep once the bird was settled, but the little yellow puff ball didn't move.

While Prussia walked back, he saw his brother standing by the tree he had been at earlier. His brother raised an eyebrow when he saw the box.

"No time to explain, I need to take this little guy to the vet."

Germany stared at him for a while, then nodded. The two walked to Prussia's car. Germany drove and his older brother held the box whispering comforting words to the small bird inside in German.

When they arrived at a veterinarian that took in small birds, Prussia quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside. He didn't close the door in his haste, so his little brother did.

Inside Prussia rushed up to the desk.

"Hello, is this your pet?" The lady at the desk asked looking into the box.

"What? No I found him, and he needed help so I brought him here."

"Sir you know once you touched that animal you can't send him back out. Other birds will stay away, because this bird has your sent on it." The lady behind the desk deadpanned.

"Fuck, then I'll keep him." Prussia stated, this lady was becoming annoying.

"Sir I don't think you ca..."

"I don't care. I'll take care of him and pay for him, now fix the fucking bird. He's stopped moving and your wasting time." Prussia snapped.

The lady from behind the desk glared at Prussia as Germany walked in.

"Fine, I'll see what we can do. Please bring 'your' bird back with me."

"Thank you. Just wait hear West." Prussia said as he followed the secretary down a hall.

A vet looked the small bird over and said that the it would have to stay in with them for a while.

"We'll call you when he's better. Can I get your name?" The secretary asked as she sat behind the desk.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"and your bird's name?"

"Uh..." Prussia looked at Germany who just shrugged. "Um...Gilbird."

Germany facepalmed at the name and Prussia stuck his tongue out at him "Like you could come up with anything better West."

The Prussia nation finished filling out his human information, then the two Germanic nation's left.

A few weeks later Prussia received a call saying that he could come in and pick up Gilbird. During the weeks Prussia had gotten bird feed recommended by the veterinarian, a bird cage with a few toys, and a book on small birds.

He came back with the same box and jacket he had put the bird in when he found him. Although the Vet had already had the bird in a small cage with a handle to carry. Gilbird was peeping and hoping around excitedly from inside the cage. Prussia smiled and knelt down so the bird could see his face.

"Hey little guy, glad to see your all better now." Gilbird just chirped in response making the nation laugh.

Prussia payed for the bird and left. He drove home with Gilbird in the passenger seat. Peeping happily.

When they two arrived home, Prussia took the little bird to his room. He closed the door and window, before letting the little bird out. He held Gilbird in his hands when the tiny bird suddenly took off. Prussia let out a 'manly' shriek when the bird flew, only to open his eyes and find the bird gone.

"Oh no, where is he?" Prussia began looking all over when he froze in front of a mirror. There nestled in his white/silver hair was a little yellow bird. It peeped at him almost mockingly. Prussia let out a relived sigh and laughed, before removing the little puff ball from his head.

Days later Prussia found out that Gilbird like the be in his hair, and stop removing him. The nation was able to walk around the house with his little bird and Gilbird would stay with him.

The odd thing was that over the years Gilbird didn't seem to get older; he stayed his small baby self. Just like Canada's bear, Sweden and Finland's dog, and Iceland's Puffin. The two were friends, and Prussia even taught the bird tricks. Once he got Gilbird to take a letter to Austria.

Because Gilbird is so light, Prussia barely notices when his bird sits upon his head. Sometimes he won't notice until he hears the small little chirps and peeps coming from his hair.

The two are like friends, they are always together, and Prussia will always take care of his awesome little Gilbird.

**Good Gott, what did I just write? I don't know how good it is, or how to end it, but here you go...**

**Please comment so I know what I did good, and bad. I had no idea where to go with this, I was going to leave it off at the hospital, but I didn't want anyone to think Gilbird would die, so then I had Prussia pick him up but had no idea where to go after that. Anyway I'm still pretty proud of this.**

**If there are any mistakes let me know!**

**I don't own anything.**

**The picture is not mind, all credit goes to the artist  
**

**(Edit:Thanks to all who have reviewed! It means a lot, and thanks to A Crazy Airman and September Samstar for pointing out my mistakes. I think I fixed them, but if there are anymore let me know)  
**


End file.
